


The Race

by Reeseykins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeseykins/pseuds/Reeseykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin works himself too hard.  Levi notices and takes it upon himself to drag Erwin away from his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Erwin and Levi goofing off with their 3DMG. Also handjobs, yay!

Most soldiers thought Erwin was a hard ass.  They weren’t wrong, but what they didn’t know—and what Levi had come to figure out fairly quickly after 8 months in Survey Corps—was that the person Erwin was hardest on was himself.

Mission planning was a prime example.  Levi had been party to five missions since he’d joined up with Survey Corps, and for the past three he’d been privy to Erwin’s day-to-day routines leading up to them. He would spend a week gathering reports from the other Squad Leaders, another week sending off letters to various nobles in the capital, and then two more weeks working up the official proposal, which Commander Shadis would then bring to the brass in Mitras for approval.

Throughout the first two weeks, Erwin kept up a disciplined routine of sleeping, eating, and training. After all, Erwin had told him, his physical and mental health were all part of the delicate balance of keeping things running smoothly.  

Despite that, though, it all went out the window when he was in serious preparation mode – for the last two weeks, Levi noticed that Erwin slept sparingly (it was hard not to notice, since they’d started spending most nights together) and he only ate when someone brought him his meals (usually Levi, these days, although sometimes Mike made his made up to Erwin’s office with something to keep his friend going).

But the thing that bothered Levi the most was that Erwin just stayed locked up in that office for days, never seeing the sun. After living underground for most of his life, the idea of willingly forgoing sunlight was blasphemous.

Given this state of affairs, before the last mission Levi had spent considerable time and effort trying to convince Erwin that he needed to take a break, set down his work, and get outside.

“This is bullshit. You can’t sit inside for a week straight.”

“Mission planning takes a lot of effort, Levi. I have to focus on it to make sure we get the funding we need to continue our work.”

"You can’t focus if you shrivel up and die from staying inside all day.”

“I appreciate your concern, but my work will be complete soon.”

“You need sunlight. And fresh air. And probably a bath.”

“I’m _fine_ , Levi, but thank you for your concern.”

It had been a resounding failure.  Trying to convince Erwin to put himself first was like trying to convince a Titan that it should become a vegetarian. This time, though, Levi had a different tactic he wanted to try.

“I need you to train with me,” he said pointedly as he deposited himself on the edge of Erwin’s desk.

Erwin looked up from his stack of papers and blinked twice at him.  “You need _me_ to train with you?”

Levi made a show of rolling his eyes.  He was by no means a master manipulator – that was Erwin’s forte – but he could at least make a convincing effort.

“No one else can keep up with me with the 3DMG. I’m going to get rusty.”

Erwin scoffed, but put down his pen and stretched his arms above his head.  “I doubt that very much.”

“It’s true.  On our last mission I almost didn’t see that abnormal Titan.”

“ _Almost_. You took him down in less than 30 seconds if I recall correctly.”

Levi clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Erwin, not rising to his bait, waiting for him to relent. Erwin licked his bottom lip subconsciously and glanced at the neatly piled papers on his desk.  It was Friday; if Levi had tried this on Wednesday, he was sure he’d have been rebuffed, but it looked like his timing had been good and Erwin was about to roll over.

“Alright. I can spare a few hours.”

* * *

 

They left their horses untethered at the edge of the forest to graze and did a quick double-check of their harnesses.  Erwin reached over and smoothed Levi’s shoulder strap, his fingers lingering.

“So, what do you need me to do?” he asked, turning away to survey the tree line.

Levi blanched.  This had all been a pretext to get Erwin some fresh air – he hadn’t really thought so far as his pretend need for training. He cocked his head to the side in an attempt to look thoughtful, but Erwin seemed to catch on right away.

“You don’t need to train at all, do you?” he said with a laugh.

Levi pursed his lips and shook his head. “Just thought you needed to get the hell out of that office.”

Erwin rubbed his hand along his jawline, itching at the stubble that had uncharacteristically started to sprout there, considering their options.

“Well, since we’re out here – how about a race?”

“A race?” Levi echoed incredulously.

“We used to back in Training Corps.  You pick a goal – here, let’s say the far side of the forest.  Other participants can try and slow you down by any means, so it’s not just simply a test of who’s faster, but who can outsmart the others.”

Levi made a derisive noise with his tongue.  Erwin would like something like that, twisted bastard.  “They let you do this in the Training Corps?”

“Oh no, it was strictly prohibited.” Erwin laughed, his eyes lighting up.  

Levi had to admit, it sounded halfway fun, and anyways he had wanted to get Erwin to do something other than paperwork.

Erwin elbowed Levi gently in the shoulder.  “I’ll give you a 30 second head start.”

“ _Tch_ , I don’t need a head start old man.” Levi grabbed his triggers and whipped off into the trees, forgoing any further glance in Erwin’s direction.  He felt a familiar rush of air behind him and knew that Erwin had taken him up on his invitation and was hot on his heels.

Levi let his anchors fly and shot in between a line of trees, picking a straightforward path towards the middle of the forest.  The sound of the wind in his ears drowned out any distractions as he spun and soared past green branches, quickly working his way up to top speed.

He realized all at once that he’d lost track of Erwin.  He swung low towards the ground and shot out his anchor to a nearby tree, zig-zagging just a few feet from the forest floor as he tried to catch a glimpse of him.

At that moment, he heard a _whoosh_ and, from his left peripheral, caught a flash of blonde hair coming towards him.  He feinted right, but at the last moment fired off and swerved left, swinging up and over as Erwin shot in to intercept Levi’s last position.  

Levi corkscrewed up and away, dashing behind a particularly large tree to evade further pursuit.  He felt his heart pound in excitement as he caught sight of a green hill through the trees – he was close to coming out the other side.   He felt smugly that his last maneuver had put him ahead of Erwin, and he settled into a smooth glide through a clearing, all while thinking how slick it would be to beat Erwin at his own game.

Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy.  From his right, coming towards him again, was Erwin.   His sky-blue eyes were locked onto Levi, and for a split-second Levin faltered, a memory bubbling up from his subconscious of a chase through the Underground, and those same eerie eyes catching his for the first time.  

He shook off the thought as quick as it had come and was back in the moment, assessing his options. Erwin was coming in from a tricky angle, and although Levi could have evaded his intercept course by twisting backwards, he was cocky and didn’t want to lose any ground in their race.  Instead, he cut the gas from his gear and went into a free fall, intending to duck under Erwin and then shoot ahead at the last minute.

This time Erwin sensed his plan. He was right there with him, catching Levi up in his arms before he could reengage his gear.  As they crashed down to the ground together, Levi contemplated the fact that, if it had been a real fight, Erwin would have come at him with weapons drawn, and he’d most likely be dead. That wouldn’t ever happen, though; there was no doubt in his mind that they would never again raise their weapons against one another.

Erwin landed on top with a thud, his bulky frame crushing Levi into the forest floor.  He quickly recovered enough to push himself up on his hands, allowing Levi to breathe, but he otherwise didn’t move as they both took a moment to get their bearings.

“Are you alright?” Erwin said, his tone of voice suggesting he already knew that Levi was perfectly fine. It was almost sultry, making Levi narrow his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Are you – _what the fuck_ , are you hard?”

Erwin’s mouth quirked and he gave Levi’s crotch a gentle nudge with his own.

“And you're not?”

He smoothed a hand down Levi’s chest and over his pants, finding a telling bulge.

“Only because you’re _on top of me_!” Levi hissed.  There was no venom in him, though, as Erwin sunk back down on top of him, meeting him for a kiss.

Levi ran his fingers down Erwin’s spine as Erwin tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair, giving it a small tug that elicited a contented moan from Levi.  Levi hooked a leg over Erwin’s waist, pulling him in closer as their kiss deepened.  Erwin rocked his hips forward, emphasizing his growing erection, as Levi reached up and nipped at his jawline, laying kisses down after every tiny bite.

Levi moved his hand to palm at Erwin’s bulge and Erwin, taking his cue, thumbed at the button of Levi’s pants. In a moment he had his fingers wrapped tightly around Levi’s cock, dragging a low groan from deep in his chest that reverberated through them as they kissed again.  Levi managed to undo Erwin’s pants as well and, despite the pleasant distraction of Erwin slowly jerking him off, pulled his cock free. 

The forest was still and quiet around them, punctuated by the quiet noises of pleasure they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, keep to themselves as skin touched skin. It was nice, Levi thought to himself – although he could do without all the twigs and leaves and dirt getting on his clothes and in his hair, being so far away from everyone else, with no fear of being caught, allowed them to let go a little more than usual.

Levi’s hand was too small to get a good grip on both of them, but he managed to thrust with enough control that the contact forced Erwin’s eyes shut.  Before too long, Erwin regained some of his composure and spit into his hand, then wrapped it around both of their lengths, taking over where Levi had just left off.

Erwin ran his fingers up to the heads of their cocks and swiped sticky pre-come down, giving him a little more lubrication to work them together in a slow and steady rhythm.  They were both rock-hard now and panting, their lips hovering close, too focused on getting each other off to do anything more than breathe in each other’s air.  The heat of Erwin’s big hand and the pressure of his fingers and cock against him had Levi arching his back with pleasure.  

He bit his lower lip, willing himself not to come so quickly and embarrass himself with his eagerness. He could feel himself on the verge but he pulled away, giving Erwin a little push that indicated that he wanted him to roll over onto his back.  Erwin obliged eagerly, laying a quick kiss to Levi’s cheek as he crawled up to straddle him.  

Levi let some spit drip down from his open mouth onto Erwin’s cock and took it in his hand again, this time focusing solely on him.  He started with slow, languid pulls, dragging a pleasured sigh from Erwin’s lips. Erwin’s hands lingered at Levi’s waist, gripping and kneading in response to Levi’s ministrations.  

After a while, Levi moved his other hand to cup at Erwin’s balls and picked up his pace, stroking Erwin into a near-frenzy.  Levi saw a tell-tale flush rise up from underneath Erwin’s shirt, creeping over his cheeks, and he knew he was close.  His grip on Levi’s waist went suddenly, painfully tight, and he came with a loud groan in three long spurts.

Levi slid his hand up and down Erwin’s length, wringing every drop of come from him.  When Erwin finally came back down from the high of his orgasm and looked down at Levi, Levi gave him a wicked smirk. He moved his hand, still coated with Erwin’s come, and gripped his own cock tight.

“ _Fuck,_ oh Levi,” Erwin groaned as he watched Levi finish himself off. It was dirty and sloppy and not anything Levi would have ever thought he would do in a thousand years, but with Erwin nothing seemed to bother him.  He reached his climax in another minute and angled so that it shot off into the dirt, avoiding getting come all over Erwin’s uniform.

He collapsed to the side with a loud exhale, and Erwin was there in an instant, gathering him in his arms. He laid a few kisses to Levi’s sweat-slicked temples which Levi eventually dodged, shimmying up to catch his lips with his own for a few more sweet kisses. Eventually Erwin rolled onto his back again with a contended sigh, leaving Levi to try to wipe off his hands rather unceremoniously with a few leaves.

"Maybe you should tear me away from my desk more often,” Erwin quipped.  Levi gave him a shove but then rolled back on top of him, eager to keep him away from that ill-lit office for just a little while longer if he could.


End file.
